Dragon Ball GT The Sequel or DBNS
by Super Saiyan 4 Sa'ad
Summary: my version of Dragon Ball GT continues where TOEI animation left off one thousand years after Goku left with Shenron the Z Fighters travel to Hogwarts to fight the fused warrior of Brellz (Broly Cell and Frieza) (sorry about the name i didn't know what to call him)


_**Dragon ball GT: The Sequel**_

Episode 1:_** The First Female Super Saiyan**_

_**Old Enemies Reborn**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL GT. IT'S OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA.  
I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT'S OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

_*this means scouter talking*  
'this means telepathy'  
(this means thinking)_

* * *

Almost 1000 years have passed since Goku defeated Omega Shenron and saved the Earth once again now Gohan & Videl are retired from hero work and so is Trunks

he gave the title **CEO** to his little sister Bulla

Hercule has also retired he gave Majuub the title **WORLD CHAMPION**

as for Goku he and Shenron permanently fused together so Goku can remain on Earth with his loved ones

as for Piccolo he was wished back he now helps Dende and Mr. Popo take care of the lookout and watching Planet Earth for suspicious activity when Piccolo noticed someone coming out of the Satan City bank he quickly telepathically contacted Gohan to tell him.

_'Gohan there's trouble in the city I'd go myself but i might kill them'_ Piccolo said  
_'so their ordinary criminals?'_ Gohan replied  
_'yeah! Ordinary criminals!'_ Piccolo responded  
_'I'm on my way thanks Piccolo'_ Gohan replied back

"Videl we have to go" Gohan said

"what? MORE bad guys again? i thought we were retired Gohan" Videl replied back to Gohan

"i thought so too" Gohan said

"but apparently not"

"oh! Well let's just go Gohan" Videl said

"Goten" Gohan said

"what do you want Gohan?" Goten said

"I want you to stay here and take care of mom" Gohan said

"alright Gohan i won't let you down" Goten replied to Gohan

"be careful you two" Goten Said

"alright Goten" Gohan & Videl said in unison

as for Pan she's been training to become the very first female super saiyan

"uncle Goten can you help me become a super saiyan" Pan said

"sure let me just tell grandma" Goten Said

"hey mom" Goten Said

"what is it Goten?" Chi-Chi replied

"I'm going to train Pan she really wants to become a super saiyan"

"OK just be careful you two"

"OK mom we will"

Now while they were training Goku appeared and surprised them

**"GRANDPA GOKU"** Pan yelled running towards him

"welcome back dad!" Goten said

"so what are you two doing" Goku said

"just training Pan really wants to become a super saiyan" Goten said

"good for you Pan"

"so where's mom Goten?"

"oh she's inside sleeping" Goten replied

"sleeping? Why? is she sick" Goku said

"she fainted after you left with Shenron" Goten replied

"oh i see what's going on she misses me" Goku replied

"well I'm back! This time for good" Goku said

"well you two continue your training i'm gonna go see her and good luck Pan use the pain of loss"

"but grandpa? what's the pain of loss" Pan said

Goku replied back to Pan "it's when you lose someone you love"

"uncle Goten how'd you become a super saiyan" Pan said

"it was when i was young"

"now enough about me it's your turn now Pan to turn into a super saiyan i won't be giving you any special treatment just because your my niece" Goten said to Pan

"alright uncle Goten can you show what a super saiyan looks like" Pan said

"alright Pan watch closely ahhhhhhh do you see Pan"

"that looks AWESOME uncle Goten" Pan said

"now you try Pan" Goten said

"alright here i go uncle Goten ahhhhhhh" Pan said

"that won't work Pan you're just raising your power level like that" Goten said

"then how did you do it uncle Goten" Pan said

"it's easy for me because I'm older than you Pan" Goten said

"alright here I go again uncle Goten"

"no wait Pan use the pain of loss imagine Omega Shenron killing everyone you care about Pan use that as your key to transform into a super saiyan" Goten said

"alright uncle Goten ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"my niece is finally a super saiyan"

"uh Videl did you sense that power?" Gohan said

"yeah but what was it?" Videl replied

"i know that power Videl we have to get back to the house" Gohan told Videl

"OK Gohan but why?" Videl asked

"don't you recognize that power Videl?"

"no Gohan i don't recognize it" Videl replied

"come on it's Pan!" Gohan said

"Pan?"

"yeah Pan she's finally a super saiyan"

"well what are you waiting for Gohan let's go" Videl replied

"OK hang on Videl i'll fly us back to house faster" Gohan said

"alright i wanna see what Pan will look like as a super saiyan" Videl said.

* * *

...Meanwhile

* * *

back at the house Goku was heading to see his wife Chi-Chi

"Chi-Chi? It's me Goku" he said

"Goku is that really you?" Chi- Chi responded

"of course it's me Chi-Chi i'm back forever this time" Goku replied back

"oh Goku i missed you sweetheart" Chi-Chi said to Goku

"and i missed you Chi-Chi"

"Pan's finally a super saiyan" Goku said

"so Chi-Chi what's for dinner?" Goku asked

"oh Goku i missed sweetheart" Chi-Chi exclaimed

"Pan!" Gohan & Videl said in unison

**"MOMMA PAPA"** Pan yelled running towards them

"so you're finally a super saiyan eh Pan?" Gohan said

"uncle Goten helped me" Pan said

"Goten you trained Pan & took care of mom?"

"while i was training Pan dad came" Goten said

"dad really came back but he left with Shenron 100 years ago" Gohan said

"but he's really back this time for good he said so himself Gohan" Goten said

"don't worry Goten i believe you" Gohan said

"you do?" Goten replied

"of course you are my brother after all Goten" Gohan said

"dad's upstairs with mom" Goten replied back

"huh?" Goku gasped

"what's wrong Goku?" Chi-Chi sighed

"i i just sensed an old power level approaching" Goku said

"what kind of an old power level Goku?" Chi-Chi asked "i don't know but this power level feels very familiar" Goku said "i agree dad" Gohan replied

* * *

Flashback:

_You can't beat me Ginyu take you men and Leave this planet NOW, WHAT me Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force beaten by a MONKEY? NO WAY I've got an even better, Jeice take this, yes sir, CHANGE NOW._

End

* * *

"I remembered whose power level i sensed" Goku said "well who was it dad?" Gohan replied "we fought him back on Namek" Goku said "Frieza's back?" "no Gohan it's not Frieza he won't be coming back ever" Goku replied "oh good then who is it?" Gohan said "it's one of Frieza's henchmen it's Ginyu" Goku replied "Ginyu survived? but how?" Gohan said.

"he was teleported to Earth with you Bulma and the Nameks" Goku replied

"Oh so that's how he did it" Gohan said "we have to find him dad" Gohan said

"alright how do you suggest we find a frog Gohan?" Goku said

a frog?" Gohan Replied "yes Gohan a frog back on Namek Ginyu was gonna switch bodies with Vegeta so i just threw him a frog which we now have to find" Goku said

but how dad?" Gohan replied "maybe Bulma can make a device we can use to find Ginyu" Goku replied back

"well? what are we waiting for let's go dad" Gohan said

"go? go where? where are you two going?" Chi-Chi said

"just to Bulma" Goku replied to Chi-Chi

"okay just be careful you two" Chi-Chi said

"we will mom" Gohan said

now while Goku & Gohan were flying to west city Gohan noticed someone robbing the Satan City bank

"dad head to Capsule Corp. without me i have some business to do as the Great Saiyaman" Gohan said

"alright you just hurry son" Goku replied

**"I AM THE ONE AND ONLY  
GREAT SAIYAMAN  
THE DEFENDER OF TRUTH AND JUSTICE"**

GREAT SAIYAMAN? i thought you were retired" the Police chief said

"i thought so too but as long as there's crime in the world i'll never retire" Great Saiyaman said  
"and neither will i" Great Saiyawoman said

_'Videl what are you doing here?'_ Gohan said telepathically  
_'i'm here to help you'_ she replied.

* * *

meanwhile...

* * *

Goku had made it to Capsule Corp.

"Goku? you're back"Bulma said  
"yeah! this time i'm staying" Goku replied  
"you should go tell Chi-Chi" Bulma said  
"i already did" Goku said

"so what brings you here Goku?" Bulma asked

"I've been sensing a familiar power level"  
Goku said "huh? i'm sensing it again"  
"where?" Bulma asked  
"it's around here somewhere" Goku replied "where's Vegeta?" Goku asked

"he's training in the gravity room as usual" Bulma replied

"hey Kakarot long time no see" Vegeta said "good to see you again Vegeta"  
Goku responded "oh Vegeta have you been sensing a power level in this area?" Goku asked

"now that you mention it i did sense something but i have no idea what it is until now" Vegeta replied

"well then let's go find him" Gohan said

"Gohan you've finished in the city?" Goku asked

"well yeah they are bank robbers after all i did was help the cops catch them" Gohan replied

"let's split up and try to feel out that power level" said Goku

"alright dad" said Gohan

"whatever you say Kakarot" Vegeta said

"alright now spread & search" Goku said

"and remember don't fight" Goku said

an hour has passed and no one has sensed a thing

"i'm not trying to bother you guys but what are you looking for?" asked Bulma

"King Yemma told me Ginyu escaped from hell and told me to find him and return him to hell" replied Goku

"dad i found him" Gohan said

"alright now we have to lead him away from the city and defeat him once and for all

* * *

...meanwhile...

* * *

back in hell Jeice was talking to Ginyu on Earth through their scouters

_*Captain Ginyu do you hear me sir?*_ said Jeice_*  
i hear you Jeice* _Ginyu said  
_*SO WHAT DO YOU WANT JEICE* _Ginyu yelled  
_*nothing have you found where the secret passageway leads?*  
*it took me to the Capsule Corporation building in West City* _replied Ginyu  
*_have you found Goku or any of his friends?* _said Jeice  
_*i'm gonna let them find me* _Ginyu replied  
_*how captain? do they have scouters like us?* _asked Jeice  
_*no they can sense our power levels without a scouter*_ Ginyu replied  
_*anyway i got to go Jeice they've found me*_

"Ginyu King Yemma told me that you wanted to tell me something?" Goku asked

"yeah about that there's a new bad guy heading for Earth he'll arrive in 10 months" Ginyu said

"10 months eh? that should give us enough time to train and get the Z Fighters back together" Goku said

"bye guys good luck you might wanna close the secret passage way i used come here" said Ginyu

"and where's this secret passage way?" Vegeta asked

"follow me and i'll show you" Ginyu said

"you guys go back to your house i'll take care of Ginyu and the secret passage way" Vegeta said

"alright thanks Vegeta" said Goku "well go get inside so i can blast the door" Vegeta told Ginyu "alright Vegeta i'm going" replied Ginyu

Just as Ginyu left Vegeta blasted the secret passage way with Ki blast

"Vegeta what was that blast for?" asked Bulma

"did you know that you had a secret passage way that led to Hell?" Vegeta asked Bulma

"a secret passage way leading to Hell?" asked Bulma

"yeah Bulma a secret passage way leading to Hell now who put that secret passage way there?" Vegeta asked

"i don't know Vegeta" replied Bulma

"don't worry about it i blasted it" Vegeta replied

"now if you'll excuse me i'm going to the gravity room to train"

Vegeta said leaving for the gravity room

* * *

...Meanwhile

* * *

Goku & Gohan were still flying to their house when Gohan said

"come on dad i'll race you"

"you're on son" Goku responded

"on your mark get set **GO**"

"i'm gonna beat you dad" Gohan said

* * *

...Meanwhile back at Mount Paozu Goten & Pan decided to go inside & eat

"alright Pan now let's go eat i'm starving" said Goten

"i am too" replied Pan

"oh! great there's another super saiyan in the family" Chi-Chi said

"momma grandma Chi-Chi hurry up with that food we're hungry" Pan said

"Chi-Chi you seem tense i was gonna surprise you" Videl said

"what is it Videl?" replied Chi-Chi

"i got a call from the United States they want Saiyawoman to investigate"

"well why are you telling me this? it doesn't concern me" replied Chi-Chi

"i want you to come with me" replied Videl

"there's something else did i tell you it's in Hawaii?" said Videl

"Hawaii? well Videl i'll go with you" replied Chi-Chi

"you will?" Videl replied "when do we leave?" asked Chi-Chi

"well the state cops said it was urgent so why don't leave tomorrow" Videl replied

"tomorrow? why tomorrow Videl?" Chi-Chi asked

"do you even know where the united states is? it's on the other side of the planet we're going to have to go take an airplane to New York and change planes to go to Hawaii" Videl suggested

"or here's an idea Videl:

**have Goku teleport us to Hawaii with his instant transmission technique**" suggested Chi-Chi

"it's worth a try so where is Goku?" replied Videl

"he and Gohan still haven't returned from West City" Chi-Chi replied "oh i forgot how far West City is" Videl said "Papa Grandpa you're back" yelled Pan "well finally Goku? i need to talk to you" Videl said "sure what is it Videl?" replied Goku "can you teleport Chi-Chi and myself to Hawaii in the united states their having some trouble and they want Saiyawoman to take care of it" replied Videl "alright Videl i'll give it a try but i doubt it'll work because i gotta be able to sense some kind of energy signal" Goku said

* * *

for an hour Goku tried to locate the United States but couldn't "i gotta be able to sense some kind of energy signal before i can teleport you there" said Goku "i got it i'll teleport to king kai's planet in otherworld and just teleport you from there" replied Goku "but will that work?" questioned Videl "of course King Kai helped me locate planet Namek i'm sure he can locate the United States" replied Goku "well then let's go" Videl said

* * *

**well here it is episode 1 i don't know when i'll start episode 2 please RATE & REVIEW**


End file.
